Claire Latreia
The Mother of Zenith and Therese, as well as the Grandmother of Rudeus and Norn. Appearance . Personality She's strict and hard headed. She was stubborn from the moment she was born, the house's education raised her to be a person strict with both herself and others; once she decides something, she will never yield and will keep the same opinion until the day she dies. However when something happens which proves her wrong without a doubt she will revise her opinion, she will not admit to being wrong nor will she offer apologies, but she will at least not make the same mistakes in future. She likes people that are fair and righteous, and hates crimes. In conclusion she's a genuinely good human being who is just too stubborn to hear out other people and faults frequently because of it. Background Story She was just a regular noblewoman you can find anywhere and has high expectations for her children as a result, she was delighted when her oldest son and daughter turned out to be a knight and a noble young lady who married into a good house. However, when her daughter Therese became a knight she criticized that this was not a good job for a lady. When Zenith, her most promising child, became an adventurer she felt betrayed and scornful. In both cases she was adamant her daughters would one day realize their mistakes and come home, but Therese became a high ranking night and guard of the Miko herself, while Zenith became a successful adventurer and did not show any intent to return. Finally, after the Metastasis event occurred and Paul came asking her for help tracking Zenith down, she aided them partially to tell her daughter "see, this happened because you disobeyed me," but these feelings died down when they failed to find her. She loves her family quite strongly but her expectations and stubbornness have a habit of driving them away. when Paul entered a depression she wanted to take Norn from him by force for her own sake, but was prevented from doing so by her husband. She also gained a lot of respect for Rudeus after hearing that he had beaten his father back to his senses, though she was rather disappointed that Rudeus didn't even drop in to introduce himself to her. She gains an even higher opinion of him after meeting him, due to his awareness as the head of a family and also due to the fact that he's serving someone of note, though she has no knowledge of military affairs and does not know who Dragon God Orsted actually is, she just knows the term Dragon God. Finally when Rudeus reported that Zenith had been saved, but was in a mentally invalid state, she sent him a letter to bring Zenith over and began exploring ways to help cure her. She discovered the story of Elinalise, who went through what Zenith did and reportedly recovered from her state after lots of carnal relations(In reality however Elinalise recovered over time, and the rest was a result of her curse making her physically need such things). She was disgusted by her find but desperate enough to cure Zenith that it seemed worth trying. She hates Paul such that when she met Rudeus, she recognized Paul's face in him and her worst side was on full display. This, coupled with her hinting at the plan to cure Zenith was enough to outright disgust Rudeus and cause him to leave her mansion while violently beating aside any guards unlucky enough to try and stop him. This is extremely notable as Rudeus is usually a pacifist and dislikes fighting. After this she tried taking matters into her own hands to cure Zenith, intentionally alienating her family to avoiding having blame placed upon them. This caused a series of massive issues which eventually lead to Rudeus kidnapping the Miko and very well could've resulted in him killing someone or destroying the entire Latreia Estate to find his mother. The issue became such that the officials of the entire Milis religion had to gather to resolve it and likely could've damaged relations between Dragon God Orsted's organization and them. Her stubbornness finally cracks when Zenith, even in her current state, stops Rudeus from allowing his grandmother to be imprisoned for ten years for the above crime and she confesses her true intentions. After hearing Claire's motivations, Rudeus reveals to her that he knows Elinalise personally and knows that the method she hoped to use would not have worked(and would've essentially just resulted in her mentally handicapped daughter being used repeatedly for sex). Knowing full well that what she sought to do was not a forgivable act, Claire is shocked when Rudeus lets her off for her actions and asks to reconcile with her, and willingly turns over to the Demon Race Acceptance Faction when asked by him to do so. Power and Abilities . Equipment . Achievements . Quotes . Trivia Personality Background Plot Trivia Category:Milis Kingdom Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Human Category:Aristocrat Category:Milis Religion Category:Demon Race Acceptance Faction Category:Demon Race Expulsion Faction